Chuck vs The Way the Show Should Have Ended
by Chuckfanster
Summary: What would have happened if Sarah's pregnancy test was positive and Carmichael Industries actually went above ground to counter cyber terrorism? This is how the show should have ended...
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. the Way the Show Should Have Ended**

**A/N -** I know I am not alone in saying how disappointed I was in how the show ended. There have been plenty of ff stories that have the author's version of what happened after the kiss on the beach and I have enjoyed reading many of them. I always thought that the show was set up for a fabulous finish starting with the opening of Chuck v. Bo when the four members of Carmichael Industries were drinking coffee in unison after Sarah told Chuck she didn't want to spy anymore and were going to take the company above ground to battle cyber terrorism. So, that is what I'm going to do, give my version of how the show should have ended with that happening. I also think Chuck v. The Kept Man should have been rearranged so that Sarah was pregnant at the end of the episode. This will be divided into five chapters, one for each of the final five episodes, plus maybe an epilogue. This first chapter will concentrate on where my version differs from what happened on the show. Assume everything else was the same as the show.

Standard disclaimers, I don't own Chuck, etc.

So, without further ado:

**Chuck v. the Kept Man (my version of the ending)**

Verbansky, Casey, Chuck and Sarah had returned safely to Burbank and were putting everything away in Castle after taking down Pedro St. Germain. Sarah wasn't feeling very well and had been acting rather strangely during the trip. No alcohol, no Jacuzzi, and was very emotional. She had just made a trip to the bathroom where she lost her lunch.

"Walker, are you feeling OK?" asked Casey.

"I'm fine Casey. Must have been something I ate."

"I think you better watch over your wife here, Bartowski."

"Are you getting in touch with your lady feelings Casey? I guess my talk at the bar must have helped."

Casey grunted. "You think I need to get in touch with my ladies feelings?" You're one to talk."

"Whaddya mean Casey?"

"I mean you're telling me how to express my feelings with Verbansky and you're missing something very important with your very own wife. You've got your head so far up your CARE manifesto that you haven't figured out that your own wife thinks she's pregnant and has been hiding it from you."

Chuck looked shocked. "What, are you crazy? There's no way Sarah could be pregnant. I'd have to be the most clueless, insensitive and uncaring …. "

"Chuck!"

Chuck and Sarah headed home after stopping at the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test. Sarah went into the bathroom and took the test. She called Chuck into the bathroom and he sat on the edge of the bathtub and Sarah sat on the closed lid of the toilet. They waited for the results.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I didn't exactly pick up on your signals."

"No, I'm sorry, I should have just told you. I figured if I didn't say it out loud it wouldn't have become real."

"It's changing, it's changing. It's changing," said Chuck as he held the tester. "What is that an equal sign, an arrow?"

"A peace sign? Is that an option?" Sarah grabbed the instructions and opened them.

"Uh, OK. That means…. Yes. I'm pregnant. Oh my god Chuck, I'm pregnant!"

Chuck smiled brightly and hugged his wife and said "Oh honey, that's great news!"

He paused and looked at Sarah, who was a little subdued for a moment. "And you feel…?"

"Strange, but excited. I'm going to be a mom? I don't know how to be a mom."

"I don't know how to be a dad, either. But I know you'll make a great mom."

"And you'll be a great dad."

They hugged tightly and kissed while contemplating the news.

Sarah tried but couldn't sleep. She got up and turned on the computer.

After a while, Chuck woke up and walked over to his wife.

"Hey."

Sarah turned in her chair and looked at Chuck. "Hey."

He put his hands on her shoulders and said "Whatcha doing hon?"

"I've been doing some thinking" Sarah clicked the screen and showed Chuck the boy baby names she was looking at.

Landon

Lane

Lawrance

Levi

Lewis

Liam

"What about girl names?"

"I haven't gotten to them yet. I have to admit that part of me was scared to death of being pregnant. Before I just thought having kids wasn't the worst idea in the world. Now I'm really excited."

Chuck shook his head. "Listen to us talking about kids, a house, and a real family. Did you ever think we'd talk about stuff like this?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head "Nope, especially not with such a huge nerd."

Chuck responded "Ahhhhhhhhh….. Ahhhhhh."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **

Here is my version of how Chuck v Bo should have ended. One reviewer said the first chapter was rather short. True, and this one is even shorter. I'm just writing about how the episodes should have been different and the only changes I would have made to the Kept Man and Bo were the , they are short. The remainder of these chapters are the same as the show and I didn't feel like re-writing them. The final three chapters starting with the Bullet train involve major changes to what was shown on TV and will be much, much longer. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

**Chuck v. Bo (my version of the ending)**

Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Morgan had just recovered the intersect glasses from the 'vault' in the Vail, Colorado Buy More and were getting ready to head out when Quinn and his team entered the store shooting and demanding that everybody leave the store.

The Carmichael Industries team took cover among the merchandise while Quinn stood in the middle of the store surrounded by his heavily armed team.

"Carmichael, the first guy who got it instead of me."

"What are you talking about? Said Chuck as he stood up and pointed his tranq pistol at Quinn.

"I'm former CIA too. The intersect was supposed to be mine. But then Larkin stole it for you. So I went back into the field and got captured." Quinn chuckled "And got tortured in a hole in the ground for 378 days in a hole. I was the best and then I was broken, dismissed, all because the intersect wasn't mine."

"You don't want it Quinn. It doesn't work. Trust me, I lost memories, important movies, a bunch of stuff…" said Morgan.

"He's right, trust me, nothing good can come from it." Chuck said.

Quinn chuckled. "Take a good look at your wife. You think you get that without the intersect? I tried to win without it. I tried. Now GIVE IT TO ME! Quinn stuck out his left hand and pulled out his gun with his right.

Casey, who already hand his sniper rifle out, aimed it at Quinn and fired two quick shots in rapid succession. The first bullet went through Quinn's right eye and the second through his left one. Quinn was dead before he hit the floor. Seeing that their leader was dead, Quinn's team fled from the store without firing a shot.

They all agreed to call Beckman to clean up the mess and were very glad that it was over. They had survived their one last mission.

Jeff and Lester jumped down from where they were hiding and Lester said "I'm not done. I want very much to forget everything I saw here today. Jeff said "I'm scarred, so scarred"

"I'm sorry Casey, I guess we can't kick out the creepy cousin just yet."

Casey sprayed the X-15 gas in Jeff and Lester's faces and took them out to the desert with the wrecked car and three vultures before Big Mike brought Turkey BLT Subways and took them to Vegas.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chuck woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating and felt around for his wife, discovering that he was alone in bed. He picked up his phone and answered "Sarah?"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

Chuck started to get out of bed. "No, I mean its Ok. Where are you so early?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. I'm so excited about starting everything. I made an appointment at noon to check out new office spaces and thought we could get Casey and Morgan together and have a little ceremony, pop some champagne and toast to our futures and destroy the intersect glasses. I think that's the right end to this."

"That sound perfect" said Chuck as he bent down to pick up the newspaper. "Turns out saying one last mission wasn't a jinx after all. Huh."

"I love you Chuck."

"I love you too baby, bye."

"Bye." They hung up their phones.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Casey met with the realtor and checked out several office spaces. They found the perfect place in the Ronald Wilson Reagan building and agreed to a three year lease. The realtor left to draw up the papers and they headed back to Castle.

Once in Castle, they took the intersect glasses to the shooting range and each took turns firing bullets at them. When it looked like the glasses were suitably destroyed, they picked up the pieces and took them to the incinerator where the remains of the glasses were destroyed forever.

Chuck opened the bottle of champagne and poured each person a glass. In unison, they raised their glasses and toasted their futures and made plans on how to sell the Buy More and Castle.

A/N 2 - It never made sense to me in the show that Casey wouldn't have taken out Quinn first since he was the leader. Yeah, I know. It was to fit their horrible plot to take away Sarah's memories.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**A/N - So you don't forget about this story, I decided to post it in several chapters as I'm focusing more on my other story. Part two will hopefully be posted in about a week. Yeah, you know. I don't own Chuck.  
**

**Chuck v. The Bullet Train (My version – total rewrite)**

**Two months later…**

Chuck walked into Sarah's adjoining office at now above ground Carmichael Industries on the eleventh floor of the Ronald Reagan Building in Los Angeles. CI occupied 20.000 square feet of office space on the south and west corner of the building. Offices were located on the outside and cubicles were located on the inside. A huge bank of computer servers, communication and networking equipment took up about 1,000 square feet. After saving General Beckman's life, the CIA unfroze their assets and gave back their $40 million. CI also sold their satellite, most of the tactical gear and the company plane, raising another $50 million. This allowed Chuck to buy Sarah's dream home and they moved in two weeks earlier.

Sarah was on the telephone leaning back in her chair with her stocking covered feet on her glass desk and her shoes by her chair. Three months pregnant, Sarah still wasn't showing, but they both new the baby bump would soon start to appear. Dr. Carol Wardlow, Sarah's Ob/Gyn and Ellie's friend, told them at Sarah's appointment that morning that everything was normal with her pregnancy and her morning sickness should now be in the past.

"I understand. It sounds like it's something we can fit in our schedule. I will discuss it with my husband and we will get back to you later today or tomorrow. Good bye." Sarah placed the phone handset back it its cradle and turned to face Chuck. He was sitting on the corner of her desk next to her chair and she reached out, grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Who was that on the phone, hon?" Chuck asked.

"A potential new job, sweetie. That was the Japanese Transportation Authority. They want us to go over their computer security on the Bullet train. It seems that their computer system has been hacked and they are worried about a terrorist attack."

"That sounds serious. What kind of fee are they offering?"

"$1 million plus all expenses paid. First class airfare, accommodations, etc. Plus, if we help capture the terrorists, we get a bounty. That would be worth another $5 million."

"We'll need Casey on this one. Have you heard from him recently?"

"He's still with Gertrude in Dresden."

"I thought that job would be over by now."

"They're wrapping it up now. He told me he's heading back here tomorrow."

"Good. I think we should take the job. What about you? Are you feeling up to taking a long trip?"

"The doctor says I'm fine and hasn't placed any travel restrictions on me. We can have Morgan run the place while we're gone."

"Just as long as he stays out of our offices. Last time we left him in charge it smelled like sizzling shrimp in here for a week."

Sarah chuckled. "Maybe that's why I was a little sick to my stomach. We'll tell Alex to keep him out of here. He listens to her."

"Yeah. It's because he doesn't want to sleep on the couch."

They both chuckled and called Alex in. Alex served as an executive assistant to both Chuck and Sarah and had an office right outside theirs.

"Hey Chuck, Sarah. What's up?"

"We're going to Japan with your dad for a job. Can you contact him and find out when he's arriving tomorrow? Also, is Morgan at the Buy More?"

"Dad's arriving in the morning. I just talked to him. Morgan was meeting with my mom and a potential buyer. He's worried that the new buyer is going to want to interview the staff. You know how Jeff and Lester are." Kathleen was acting as the broker on the sale.

"Unfortunately we do. Maybe we should send them on a trip to Germany or something until the store is sold. Jeffster can rock over there."

Sarah smirked. "That's not a bad idea. I know a music agent in Germany. Do we still have a copy of the DVD they made?"

"Morgan has one," said Alex.

"Great." Sarah looked at her contact list on her smart phone and found the name and information. "I just forwarded this agent's contact info to you. Send him a copy of the DVD and ask him to book a place for them to play. We'll pay for it."

"Will do."

"Who's the potential buyer for the store?"

"Subway."

"That would make Big Mike happy. He'll be eatin' fresh."

xxxxx

Chuck, Sarah and Casey landed in Tokyo at 7am local time and went straight to the Omni Hotel where they were given two suites. Their initial meeting was in the afternoon, so they decided to take naps until noon. Casey was already a little jet lagged from his flight back to Los Angeles from Europe, so he welcomed especially the chance to catch up on his sleep. Chuck and Sarah on the other hand, welcomed the opportunity for snuggling and other things in bed after the long flight.

After getting up, showering and getting dressed in dark business suits for their meeting, the three went down to the hotel restaurant for lunch. They placed their orders and waited for the food to arrive.

"So Bartowski, what's the plan?" Casey asked Chuck.

"We're going to go to their HQ and look at their computer system to close the breach. You and Sarah will check individual computers for the source." He handed Casey and Sarah each a device the size of a small portable hard drive with a USB cord attached. "You plug these into the computer's hard drive and run a diagnostic. The data wirelessly feeds into this." Chuck held up a six inch square box with a radar-like looking antenna he took out from his computer bag. "The data is first analyzed and sorted with this before we send it to our mainframe at CI via satellite. I'll be checking their mainframe."

"It's a good thing you got to shoot at somebody in Dresden, John. We know how itchy your trigger finger gets. I don't think you'll be shooting at anyone on this mission. "Sarah said.

"Funny, Walk… er, I mean Bartowski. It gets confusing with you guys having the same last name now."

"You can always try using our first names, John." Sarah said.

"Normally not my style. I guess I can get used to it."

Their food arrived and they began eating. They had ordered rice, tempura, various kinds of sashimi and some salmon. Sarah, eating for two, ate the most.

"A little hungry there W…. Sarah?"

"Hey. I've got to keep our little one fed."

"Are you going to find out the sex of the baby beforehand?"

"Chuck wants to wait. I don't. You know how I hate surprises."

"But honey, we know we're having a baby. That's not going to be a surprise."

"Very funny, sweetie. What color are we going to paint the baby's room? Green? Yellow?"

"How about one wall pink and one wall blue? That'll cover the possibilities."

Casey grunted. "How about red, white and blue? Very patriotic."

"Humph. We're talking about a baby's room, not a barracks."

Another grunt from Casey. "What, the child of two ex-CIA agents can't be patriotic?"

"OK Casey. You can bring an American flag for his or her room."

"Now you're talkin'."

They finished their food, signed the bill over to their room and walked over to the transportation authority.

xxxxx

Once they cleared security, the CI owners and operative were ushered into a conference room after walking past cubicle after cubicle filled will hard working staff members. They were greeted by the head of the Authority, Mr. Yamamoto and the head of Security, Mr. Suzuki.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, Colonel Casey. We have discovered that our computer systems were breached and we have been unable to determine the source and what damage has been caused to the system. What makes matters worse is that a threat has been posted on Friendster stating that there will be an attack on the Bullet train unless 100 million Euros is deposited in a Swiss bank account by noon on Sunday. That gives us only two days to find the breach and stop them."

Chuck explained the plan and went straight to work. Sarah took the computers on the east half of the building while Casey took the west half. Chuck went into the server room and set up his equipment. _It's times like these that I wish I still had the Intersect. _After tapping into the computer system, Chuck began to connect to the CI servers back home in LA. With the power of the two systems, they should be able find the breach and what was done to their system.

Casey and Sarah work methodically from one end of the building to the other, checking every desktop and laptop computer. Two hours later they had found nothing and had reached the last cubicles in each row. When Sarah reached down to disconnect the tester from the USB port on the last computer in the last cubicle, something caught her eye. The cubicle she was in was not used by any of the full time staff of the JTA, but the computer here was connected to the network. Sarah looked over at Casey who had just finished with the last computer on his side of the building and waved him over.

"Look at that, Casey."

"What are you talking about W.. Sarah?"

"Look at the bump in the carpet. See how it's raised slightly up to this point but stops at this computer?"

"So?"

"If the wire was for the entire floor, it would continue on. Instead it stops right under this filing cabinet. Can you help me move it?"

"You better let me do it. I don't want you to hurt the baby."

"I'm not fragile."

"Just let me do it."

"Fine."

Casey picked up the filing cabinet and moved it to the side. Sarah reached down and touched the carpet. It was warm. "We better call Mr. Suzuki right away. "

Casey called the head of security and he came right over. Sarah asked "Mr. Suzuki, is there any reason for the carpet to be warm here? A filing cabinet was on top of the spot until we just moved it."

Mr. Suzuki just shook his head. "There should be nothing under here." He spoke into his walkie talkie and summoned maintenance. A few minutes later the section of carpet was lifted up and a recessed locked compartment was discovered that was giving off quite a bit of heat. Sarah looked at Casey and said "Go get Chuck!"

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

A/N - Really busy right now. Posting a short update. Don't own Chuck.

Part 2

Chuck kneeled down and took a close look at the electronic lock. There was a ten digit keypad and he connected his electronic lock picking device. After waiting a few minutes, the combination was displayed and he entered the code. The top of the compartment clicked open. Carefully, Chuck opened the lid and they all looked inside. It was an old Prism Express Laptop that was heavily modified with several wires connected to the JTA's mainframe.

"Here's the leak," announced Chuck. "Great work sweetie." He gave Sarah a quick kiss on the lips. "Now we have to figure out how to disconnect it from the servers."

"What about Irene Demova, honey?" Sarah asked.

"Great idea Sarah, if this was a bomb. Unfortunately, if we used the virus it could wipe out their mainframe and shut down the entire transportation system. That could be worse than what the terrorists planned. We have to figure out another way."

Chuck turned to Mr. Suzuki. "Is there a bypass to the system? Can we shut down part of your network and hopefully isolate this laptop?"

Mr. Suzuki contacted the head of their IT department and he came right over. "This is Mr. Asada." He introduced Chuck, Sarah and Casey to him.

Mr. Asada looked at the computer and was shocked. "How could that have been put in here without my knowledge? I am sorry Mr. Suzuki. I must resign immediately."

"This clearly must have been an inside job. It is not your fault, Mr. Asada. I do not accept your resignation. We must find a solution."

Sarah asked the question again. "Can you isolate this laptop from the network?"

"Unfortunately, no. Everything is fully integrated. That's why we have a policy of no one bringing in outside personal devices and connecting them to the system."

Casey asked. "What now Bartowski?"

Chuck picked up the laptop and turned it around. Casey spotted something. "Wait a second, Chuck."

He took the laptop from Chuck and showed something to Sarah. "Is that what I think it is?" he whispered.

Sarah responded in a whisper. "It sure is." Sarah held up her finger to her lips and motioned for everyone to move away from the laptop. Casey set it down and walked away with them.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"There's a small wireless transmitter. It's a bug and it's short range. Someone must be monitoring the laptop from inside the building."

"What's the range?"

"I'd say fifty meters. Someone could be in the floors above or below us."

"How many floors are there?

"There are three plus a basement."

"The listener could be anywhere in the building."

"We could run a reverse trace on the signal, but we need to make sure that they think they are safe for the moment."

Casey walked back into listening range of the bug and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "False alarm, Chuck. I thought I saw another wire heading to another part of the floor. It was nothing."

"OK, Casey," came the reply.

Sarah went back to the server room to retrieve a reverse tracer from their equipment and returned with the device. Casey and Sarah, along with Mr. Suzuki and another member of their security team followed the signal to its origin. Chuck went back into the server room to see if he could somehow find out what the laptop was actually doing without disturbing it.

xxxxx

Casey and Sarah regrouped with the JTA security team and began a methodical search of the floor below using a back trace from the bug. Coming to the end of a hallway, the team faced two doors. Casey pulled out an infrared heat scanner and determined that the heat signatures revealed two people inside the door on the left.

Sarah whispered to Mr. Suzuki "Is anyone supposed to be in here?"

He checked his schematics of the building and shook his head. "This is supposed to be a storage room."

Casey asked "How do you want to handle this?"

Mr. Suzuki replied "We do not want to endanger anyone on your team. You have already more than earned your fee. Let us handle the intruders."

Sarah nodded and she and Casey stepped back from the door. Mr. Suzuki pulled his Taser and tried the door handle. It was locked. Using his pass key, he opened the door.

Sarah and Casey continued to monitor the heat signatures of the people inside. As soon as the door knob was tried, the two occupants moved together after having been several feet apart.

Opening the door, Mr. Suzuki stepped inside. He found a man and a woman kissing passionately, their clothes a little askew. Caught red handed, so to speak, the young couple apologized to Mr. Suzuki and started to leave. Sarah was suspicious and asked them to wait so she and Casey could talk to Mr. Suzuki.

The mysterious couple was asked to wait in the hallway, surrounded by security. Casey and Sarah walked inside the room and noticed it was much colder that the rest of the rooms they had been in. Casey, talking softly, said "You should keep an eye on those two. After you tried the door, they moved together, not apart as you would expect."

Sarah looked around for a thermostat and found it hidden behind a filing cabinet. It was set about ten degrees lower than normal. Sarah felt around the wall panels and sensed a vibration coming from behind one of them. Pressing on the panel around the edges, she found it loose and worked it free, eventually setting it down on the ground. Behind the panel was a small bank of monitors. One monitor showed the train station in Kyoto. A second monitor showed the train station in Tokyo. A third monitor showed the engine of one of the bullet trains. What was most disturbing was the timer that was counting down. Five hours thirty seven minutes and forty-five seconds and counting.

Alarmed, Mr. Suzuki called out to the hallway for the supposed love birds to be brought back in. "After re-entering the room, a look of resignation came over their faces. Before anyone could stop them, the two terrorists bit into the cyanide capsules they carried with them and died in a matter of seconds.

xxxxx

Up in the server room, Chuck linked up the JTA computers with those at CI. With Morgan monitoring activity from LA and Chuck from Tokyo, they worked on isolating the breach. After making the discovery below, Sarah called Chuck and he hustled down to the room.

Chuck tapped into the timing mechanism to find where it was attached to or was monitoring. Unfortunately, he could not pinpoint an exact location but was able to determine a general area: Tokyo Station.

Chuck turned to Mr. Suzuki. "It looks like there's going to be an attack at Tokyo Station, but we can tell exactly where from here. I'll connect these monitors to our mainframes back in Los Angeles and see if we can determine a more precise location. In the meantime, we should head over there to track whatever this timer is connected to."

"I'll contact the station police to alert them of the possible threat," said Mr. Suzuki.

Sarah said "What if there is a mole in the JTA? That could alert the terrorists."

"What do you suggest?"

"We still have a few hours. Let CI go in as independent inspectors. This would give us access and not raise red flags."

"OK," said Mr. Suzuki. "You have two hours to find something. If not, we have to call everyone in for a search."

Chuck, Sarah and Casey went back to the floor above to gather the equipment they would need for the hunt. Right before they were about to leave, Chuck received a call from Morgan.

"Hey buddy. What did you find?"

"It looks like the device is designed to monitor a mobile target."

"Which means it's probably not a device in the terminal. It must be attached to a train."

xxxxx

The head of the Koschi Freedom Group looked out at his band of twenty black clad ninja warriors. They had sworn allegiance to him to bring down the Japanese government for interfering with his plans for a new regional government under his control in the far north of Japan. The Prime Minister and key cabinet officials were meeting in Kyoto that night for an economic summit and it was the perfect opportunity to strike a blow for sovereignty in the region. An extreme traditionalist, Mr. Koschi wanted to return that potion of Japan to its days of glory and the age of the Samurai. There was too much power consolidated in Tokyo in his mind and it had to stop.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, At the Buy More….

Jeff and Lester were in the break room and Jeff spotted a poster on the bulletin board. It read:

_Attention Buy More Employees_

_New contest – Win an all expenses paid trip to Germany!_

_The winner and a guest will receive airfare, accommodations and transportation within Germany for two weeks. Contest details to be discussed at the morning staff meeting. _

"Look at this Lester! A chance to win a trip to Germany!"

"Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey. No way. It's a ruse to get us to work harder. I'm not falling for it. After Grimes won the last contest I know the process will be rigged."

"I don't know about that Lester. But I'm going to pay attention on how to win. Since I can't take my mom, I'll take you with me if I win."

"That's nice Jeffrey. I'll take you if I win. My luck with internet dating hasn't been very good lately. Not even getting any solid fours. More like weak twos."

"Maybe we better cut a new video Lester. Rockstars get all the girls."

"Good idea Jeffrey. It's been getting rather boring around here since we discovered there wasn't actually a spy base below the Buy More. "

"Yeah, how could we have thought that Bartowski was a spy. Pretty ridiculous if you ask me.

"You're the one who came up with the idea Jeffrey, after you got 'smart.' " Lester raised his hands and made quotation marks in the air.

Big Mike walked into the break room. "Get back to work at the Nerd Herd Desk you two. How are you going to have a chance at winning the trip to Germany if you slack off."

"I told you Jeffrey. That was just a ploy to get us to work harder."

"Don't forget that time when Skip won the flat screen TV after you said the same thing."

Lester looked up at Big Mike. "What do we have to do to win this contest?"

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

**A/N - Here is Part 3 of my version of Chuck vs The Bullet Train. Thank you to all who have reviewed and favorited and followed this story. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Chuck.**

**Chuck vs The Bullet Train Part 3**

Chuck, Sarah and Casey arrived at the Tokyo station armed with electronic detectors and passes to the entire facility, courtesy of Mr. Suzuki. He phoned ahead to warn station security of their presence and to instruct them to give team CI any support they requested. Chuck, Sarah and Casey's first stop was to the security office to let them know of their arrival and to obtain a map of the facility and a train schedule.

After studying the map and track layouts, Chuck asked the head of security:

"How difficult is to access the trains when they are idle?"

"The passenger cars are left open. The engines are locked and secured and there is a regular security patrol watching over the trains."

"Is there anything unusual happening this afternoon or tonight at the station?" Sarah asked.

"No. The trains are operating on a normal schedule."

"Are there any special passengers riding on any of the trains? asked Casey.

"Just the normal celebrities that may ride throughout the day. Nothing unusual."

Chuck asked "What about politicians? Any important summits in Tokyo today?"

"Parliament is not in session today, so there isn't an increase in the number of riders from the government or political parties."

"What are you thinking, Chuck?" asked Sarah.

Chuck turned away from the head of security and put his fingers to his lips. Sarah nodded.

Sarah said "Thank you for your help. We will take a look around."

After leaving the security office, the three CI agents headed over to the tracks. At their current vantage point they could see row after row of tracks out into the distance with passengers hurrying to catch the next train or get to their destination. Chuck reached out and put his arm around Sarah's shoulders and pulled her close to him. He motioned Casey over.

"The security agent sure looked nervous when we started asking about train riders. I think he's hiding something."

Casey grunted. "That's all you got Bartowski? The head of security looked nervous?"

"All I'm saying is that his demeanor changed when we started asking about passengers. We already know from Morgan that the device, whatever it is, is mobile. It makes sense that they're going to attack a train and I think it's because of a certain passenger or passengers, not a random terrorist attack."

Sarah asked "I think you're right Chuck. There has to be a specific target or targets. They aren't just going to blow up a train or a train station just for random casualties. What do we know about terror groups in Japan? Are there any separatist groups active that might want to kill someone?"

"It's too bad we can't call Beckman." said Casey.

"What about the Orion computer, Chuck? Can't you use it to hack into the CIA database?" Sarah asked.

"Great idea, honey. It's a good thing I linked it up to CI after we moved. I'll start a search from here."

Chuck pulled out his iPad and entered into the system. After typing in the parameters he began the search. "I'll also search for any high level political or business meetings taking place today or tomorrow."

"Let's look around the trains and see if we spot anything unusual. There may be some clues to what is going to happen." Sarah said.

xxxxx

After spending an hour looking around the trains and spotting nothing, the team walked past a newspaper stand and saw a picture of the Prime Minister. Unfortunately the caption was in Japanese.

"It's times like this I sure wish I had the Intersect."

Casey pulled out a English-Japanese phrase book and tried asking the proprietor of the newsstands if he could help translate the caption to the picture. Instead he asked "Could you please help us with our sashimi? Our chopsticks fell into the sewer and it is causing his wife to weep."

The newsstand proprietor started laughing and said in perfect English "How can I help you?"

Sarah smiled at him and said "We would like to know what is written under this picture." She showed him the newspaper.

"Oh, he smiled. Are you planning on buying the paper?"

Chuck reached into his pocket and handed him a 500 yen note, more than twice the cost. "Keep the change," he said.

The man smiled and said "Thank you. The caption says that the Prime Minister is talking to a member of his Cabinet before they head to Kyoto today for an important meeting with supporters."

"That's it!" said Chuck. He thanked the proprietor and led his wife and Casey toward the tracks again.

"That makes sense, sweetheart." Sarah said. "They're going to attack the Prime Minister."

Just then Chuck's iPad beeped, indicating a message. He scrolled through reading rapidly.

"There are five major separatist groups but only one which appears to be active. It is the Koschi Group that normally operates in the far north. The CIA has heard rumors that they are willing to attack anywhere in Japan to get what they want."

"It's too bad those two at the JTA committed suicide. We could have found out if they're part of that group." Casey added.

"Assuming the attack will take place on the Bullet train to Kyoto, how long does the trip take? Sarah asked.

Chuck looked it up. "About 2 ½ hours."

"There are about 4 hours before the countdown ends. Do we know if the Prime Minister is going to take the Bullet Train?"

"We need to find out. I'll call Mr. Suzuki."

"Check the train schedule Casey. See if we can find out what train leaves for Kyoto within the next two hours."

Casey looked through the schedule. "There is only one. It leaves in 90 minutes."

"If we're right, then the device is going off right before the train arrives in Kyoto."

xxxxx

Meanwhile Back at Casa Woodcomb….

Ellie and Devon were sitting at their kitchen table opening their mail with Clara nearby asleep in her travelling crib. Each received a letter from a hospital in Chicago and opened them. "

"Listen to this El. I got an offer from a hospital in Chicago to be a cardio pulmonary doctor there."

"I just received an offer from the same hospital for their neurology department. They must have known we are a package deal."

"Where you go babe, I go."

"And vice versa, Devon. Do you want to move to Chicago?"

"I would be tempted if Chuck and Sarah didn't pay off all our medical school loans with a little bit of the Volkoff fortune and give us the down payment for our house."

"Clara is going to have a little cousin soon. I don't want to leave my brother and sister either."

"We like where we work at the Westside Medical Center. There's no reason to leave."

Ellie smiled at Devon and leaned in for a kiss. "I'll draft a 'thanks but no thanks' letter for us and send it to them. We're staying in L.A."

xxxxx

Chuck, Sarah and Casey went to the platform where the Bullet Train to Kyoto was supposed to leave from. Much to their dismay, no train was there. Finding a station employee Sarah asked "Do you know when the train for Kyoto will be ready to board?"

The man answered "It comes from Nagano before switching to the Kyoto line. It won't be here for another hour and then will be moved to the correct track. There is only a fifteen minute window to board."

The three CI members looked at each other. Chuck spoke for everyone when he said "Oh boy!"

Sarah's phone rang. "Yes Mr. Suzuki? …They are?...How?... We figured it out….. Ok…... We'll call you with the plan."

Chuck and Casey looked questioningly at Sarah. "The Prime Minister is going to be on that train with most of his Cabinet. It was top secret. They wanted to know how we knew."

"What do we do now Einstein?" asked Casey.

"We have to figure out what that device is going to do. Sarah and I are going to go back to the JTA and see if we can figure it out. You stay here and watch for clues. We'll meet you back here in an hour."

xxxxx

Back at the Buy More….

Skip walked up to the Nerd Herd Desk and spotted Lester on the computer.

"What are you doing Lester? Engaging in some online dating?"

"Naw. I'm trying to figure out how to win this contest."

"You could just try and work hard."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. You're funny. I'm going to reprogram the computers so everyone's sales are credited to me."

"How do you know what the contest is? It hasn't been announced yet."

"What could it be other than sales?"

"Maybe customer satisfaction, helpfulness, an idea to improve the store's bottom line….. It could be lots of things."

"Well, I'm going to be prepared for whatever it is while you wait and wonder."

Big Mike walked up. "Round up the Nerd Herders. It's time for the big announcement. Meet me in the break room."

A few minutes later in the break room, Big Mike spoke up "As you know, the owners of the Buy More have decided to generously give a trip to Germany to an employee and his or her guest. Here are the rules of the contest. The winner will be the Buy More's MVE for the month, the Most Valuable Employee. The selection committee will consist of myself, Morgan and the store's owners. The MVE will be the employee that exemplifies what it means to be a Buy More employee, one who serves the store with honor and hard work. Everything you do will be considered. Sales, customer compliments, conduct during service calls, being on time, etc. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one." Jeff spoke up. "How will the store owners know what is going on? Are they ever here?"

"That's two questions Jeff. They have been here when you don't even realize it. They also have security footage to be able to review."

Big Mike looked around the room. There were no more questions. "If that's it, get back to work."

xxxxx

Chuck opened the door to the room where the illegal monitors were and held it open for Sarah. Once inside, they stared at the monitors and the counter. It was down to three hours and forty-five minutes. The train was scheduled to leave in ninety minutes. Chuck noticed something he missed the first time. There was light flickering from behind a panel to the left of the other monitors. Removing the panel, they saw another monitor flashing through a series of pictures of various places around Japan.

"Sweetie, do you have any idea what this device is going to do?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know honey. If you were a terrorist, what would you do to a train?"

"That's easy, I'd derail it. Especially a high speed train."

"That would hurt and maybe kill a lot of people. What if that wasn't the objective?"

OK, if hurting and killing people wasn't the objective, what about kidnapping?"

"Kidnap the Prime Minister? That would be difficult unless they had some inside help."

"How about stopping traffic? Block an important train track or road or bridge?"

"Bridge? Wait, let me look at something. "Chuck went to the left monitor and starting scrolling through the pictures.

"What are you looking for sweetheart?"

"When we first saw this monitor, I thought I saw a bridge before the picture changed. I'm seeing if I can find it again."

Chuck was sitting on a chair and Sarah came over and sat on his lap. Chuck wrapped his left arm around his wife while he manipulated the screen with the mouse in his right. They stare intently at the screen as the images went by.

Not seeing a bridge, Chuck said "I could have sworn I saw something, sweetheart."

Sarah gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Let's look again. My handsome husband is never wrong about these things."

The second time through Sarah thought a moment and said "Wait. What if these cameras are not in a fixed position? Maybe the camera angle changed."

Chuck beamed at is wife. "That's brilliant Sarah." One by one they went to each different screen and changed the camera angles. About half way through they found what they were looking for – a bridge over a river that not only carried trains, but also plenty of cars.

They looked at each other in fear and said in unison "Where's that bridge?"

xxxxx

**A/N 2 - A little cliffy at the end. The story should conclude in part 4 and what the terrorists are trying to do will be revealed. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 4

**A/N - Here is the conclusion to Chuck vs the Bullet Train - My version. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Chuck.**

Part 4

Morgan left the Buy More to head back to CI. A few steps from his car, his phone rang. Seeing who it was from he answered it. "Hey Sarah. What's up?"

"We think we know the target. It's a bridge but we don't know where it is. It's probably near Kyoto. Chuck is sending you a few pictures now."

"Hold on a sec, Mrs. B." Morgan pulled up the pictures and started scrolling through them. "Got them. I'm heading back to CI now from the Buy More. I'll send the pictures ahead to Alex and have someone start the identification search. It shouldn't take long."

"OK Morgan. Call me back as soon as you find something out. Bye."

Morgan immediately forwarded the pictures to Alex in a series of texts with the caption 'Find out where this is, now.' He got in the car and drove to CI.

xxxxx

Chuck and Sarah headed back to Tokyo Station to meet up with Casey after talking to Mr. Suzuki. Without more proof, he was reluctant to give a warning to the Prime Minister and have him take alternative transportation.

Casey grunted when Chuck and Sarah returned to the station. "It's about time you got here. The train is supposed to arrive in fifteen minutes. What did you find out?"

"We found a bridge being monitored in that room at the JTA. We're trying to find out exactly where it is but we think it's near Kyoto."

"Have you seen the Prime Minister yet?" Sarah asked.

"Negative. If he's coming it'll be at the last minute."

"Has the arrival track been determined yet?"

"Track 72. They're leaving from Track 49."

"We need to check out the engine when it arrives to give us the most time." Chuck offered.

"Agreed." Casey said. "I've looked under the cars that are already on the track and didn't see anything unusual."

Sarah said "I'll check any cars that will be brought over from the other track while Chuck is checking the engine."

"Stay here Casey to watch for the Prime Minister. If we can't find anything, we're taking a ride to Kyoto."

Sarah took Chuck's hand in hers as they headed to Track 72.

"I have a funny feeling about this, Sarah."

"What do you mean?"

"If they're going to kill the Prime Minister, why not do it here?"

"What, you don't think that's the objective?"

"Think about it, honey. Assuming we are right about the bridge, why cause a crash there? There must be some other reason and I just don't see it."

Sarah pulled her husband in for a kiss. "Listen, sweetheart, you're the smartest man I know. You'll figure it out."

They reached Track 72 and walked along the platform, staring at the track. An idea popped into Chuck's head. "If the objective isn't to kill the Prime Minister, maybe it's to trap him."

Sarah looked at him and smiled. "What a better place to trap someone than on a bridge over a river. Trains slow down on bridges and the one we saw looked plenty long enough to hold the entire train."

"They could hold him ransom and threaten to blow up the bridge if the government doesn't comply with their demands."

"That's got to be it. I knew you would figure it out, sweetie. Now how do we stop it from happening?"

"That my love, is the $64,000 question."

xxxxx

Morgan parked the Nerd Herder and raced into CI. Coming out of the elevator he almost bowled over one of the techs as he ran to Alex's office. "Did you find out where the bridge is"

Alex looked up from the computer screen. "Nice to see you too." she deadpanned.

Morgan looked sheepishly at his girlfriend for a moment before going over to give her a quick kiss. "Sorry about that."

"That's OK Morgan. The search has it narrowed down to three bridges in Japan."

"Is one of them near Kyoto?"

"Yes. It's a brand new bridge about 60 kilometers from Kyoto Station and the bridge is 800 meters long. It looks a lot like the Rainbow Bridge in Tokyo, but it's not that one.

"That would fit the criteria. Where is the one besides the Rainbow Bridge?"

"In the far north. Too far away to meet the time table."

"OK, I think we have our bridge. Let's call Chuck."

xxxxx

Back at the Buy More….

Big Mike Tucker was sitting in the Manager's office as he did when Morgan was away, which was often. Chuck and Sarah hadn't formally transferred the Manager position from Morgan to Big Mike yet as they've been too busy setting up Carmichael Industries in the new location and all that went with it. They wanted Big Mike to be the Manager when the sale of the Buy More was completed and wanted to be sure everyone kept their jobs as part of the sales agreement. Big Mike was leaning back in the chair with his feet on the desk. A box of donuts was open on the desk and a chocolate covered Boston crème was in one hand and a Danielle Steele novel was in his other hand. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door frame.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Skip spoke up "Sorry to bother you Big Mike, but there's someone from the Better Business Bureau here to bestow an award of excellence. They need a manager to accept."

Big Mike stood up and made sure his fingers and mouth were free from frosting. He walked out to the Nerd Herd Desk and spoke with the representative. Fortunately Jeff and Lester were out on an install.

Big Mike stuck out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Michael Tucker, Acting Manager of the Burbank Buy More."

"Hi Mr. Tucker. I'm Margaret Martin from the Better Business Bureau. The Burbank Buy More was the recipient of this award last year and I am pleased to inform you that nothing came to our attention that would keep us from renewing your award. So, here it is." She handed the plaque to Big Mike.

"Thank you Ms. Martin. I'm sure the owners of the store will be very pleased to being repeat winners. I will be sure to let them know."

"You're welcome and if you don't mind, I would like to take some pictures to commemorate the occasion."

Big Mike nodded and after the obligatory pictures were taken, she turned and left the store. He went back into the office and called Morgan. "Hey son. Guess what?"

"Jeff and Lester got stuck in one of the bathroom stalls again."

Big Mike chuckled. "No, that was yesterday. The Better Business Bureau was just here giving the store their excellence award again that we got last year."

"Really?"

Really. That'll please the owners. Maybe even get them a higher price."

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you later."

xxxxx

Back at Tokyo Station….

Chuck ended his call with Alex and shared the news with Sarah and Casey. "Now we have to figure out how they are going to stop the train."

Sarah took Chuck's arm as they waited for the train to arrive. Casey went to the departure track to watch for the prime Minister. After what seemed to be hours but was really on ly a few minutes, the train finally arrived. They watched the passengers disembark, looking for anything or anyone suspicious. Chuck turned on his scanner and swept the outside of the engine for electronic devices. He found none. Chuck hopped on the train and entered the engine. The engineer was startled to have someone come on board and started to speak to Chuck rapidly in Japanese. Chuck showed the engineer his pass and he relaxed. Chuck said "I need to look around the engine compartment."

The engineer looked blankly at him. Chuck did his best to communicate using hand signals but to no avail. Fortunately, Sarah appeared behind her husband with a conductor who spoke some English. She had taken a quick run through the passenger cars and found the man.

After translating what was being said and receiving a response, the conductor said "You have five minutes while we uncouple the engine from the cars before he must move it to the right track."

Chuck nodded and smiled. He and Sarah immediately got to work looking at the controls and connecting into the engines computer. Everything looked normal, but Chuck was concerned that the engine controls could be hacked from the outside.

Sarah noticed the concern on her husband's face. "What is it sweetheart?"

"I don't see or detect anything already on the train that could circumvent the controls nor do I detect a bomb."

"That's good news, isn't it?"

"Normally I would say yes. But with the wifi set up on the train, it leaves the engine controls vulnerable to hacking. Someone not even on the train could take control of it."

"Kind of like that remote control you used to rescue Morgan."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry for scaring you like that."

"Let's not do that again."

"I think our best bet is to be on the train to override the system if it gets hacked."

"Are you telling me you're going to be Piranha again?"

"If I have to. Too bad I don't have any thinkin' juice."

"I'm sure we can get some chardonnay from the dining car if we have to."

Chuck gave Sarah a quick kiss. "Let's stay with the engine to make sure nothing happens to it while we are in the station."

Sarah nodded at her husband. "Casey." Sarah spoke into her com unit.

"Yeah Wa, I mean Sarah."

"Chuck and I are staying with the engine during the switch. We'll see you when we get to the track."

"Roger that."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Back at the Buy More….

Jeff and Lester returned from the install/repair.

"Can you believe that woman, Jeffrey? She thought the CD drive on her laptop computer was a cup holder."

Jeff chuckled. "Not only that, her drink spilled all over her keyboard and her lap when the CD drive broke."

"It's a good thing we took a new computer with us and sold it to her on the spot."

"Yeah, we got extra for the install of the software and for saving what was on her hard drive."

"This should help one of us win the contest, Jeffrey."

"Yeah, she gave us a good rating for our work, too."

"Let's go tell big Mike."

xxxxx

Meanwhile at Casa Woodcomb…..

Ellie heard a knock on the door. She opened it with Clara in her arms after looking through the peep hole.

"Hi mom, what a nice surprise."

"Hi Ellie, I just thought I'd stop by and say hi after my fun with Jeff and Lester."

"What?"

"You know about the plan to send Jeff and Lester to Germany to help with the sale of the store?"

"Yeah. What did you do?"

"I pretended to be a computer dufus and called them out for a repair. I used the CD drive as a cup holder and spilled a drink all over the keyboard of my old laptop that I was getting rid of."

"You didn't?"

"Yep. Gave them a glowing review, too. What's surprising is that actually are pretty good at what they do when they put their minds to it."

"Especially since Jeffrey stopped sleeping in the van."

xxxxx

Tokyo Station

The engine transfer went off without a hitch. The Prime Minister and several members of his cabinet also boarded without incident. Chuck, Sarah and Casey were given their own compartment near the engine to monitor everything. The three CI members stayed with the engine until it left the station.

Casey said "Why don't you two pretend to be tourists for the first hour and I'll keep watch here in the engine. No sense in all of us hanging out in here right now, especially since nothing is supposed to happen for at least another hour."

Chuck and Sarah agreed and went back to their compartment. Once inside, they sat down in the comfy chairs. "We've got a bit of time before we get to Kyoto, Mrs. Bartowski."

"That we do Mr. Bartowski." Sarah looked slyly at her husband. "What do you think we should do with the time?"

Chuck smirked at his wife." Even though you're already pregnant, I don't think we can ever get too much practice, do you?"

Sarah grinned back at him and shook her head. "Never."

Chuck stood up and said "I'm going to set the mood."

He walked over to the control panel.

"I have no idea what any of this means. Is that a chicken button? Does a chicken come out when you…..."

Sarah came over to the panel and looked at it. She was glad she had seen one of these panels before on a previous trip to Japan. She pressed the correct button and the door to the sleeping compartment slid open. She tuned to face Chuck.

"Hey, well done."

Sarah smiled at her husband and slid her jacket and blouse off, revealing red lingerie underneath.

"Toma arigato Mrs. Bartowski" Chuck said as he pulled her to him for a kiss.

The rest of her clothes and all of Chuck's were quickly shed before they climbed into the bed for a joyous round of lovemaking.

xxxxx

An hour or so later, Chuck and Sarah had gotten partially dressed and were sitting up on the bed. Chuck was drawing a picture of them in front of their house.

"Now the picket fence. See, I haven't forgotten anything." said Sarah.

"Why would you?"

"No reason. It's not like I got a bad intersect or anything."

Chuck added a baby to Sarah's arms in the picture. "Soon we will have this little man… or wo man."

Sarah chuckled and Chuck smiled. "In a few short months."

"Yeah, I can hardly wait," said Chuck.

"Me neither." Sarah said.

They leaned in for a kiss and heard Sarah's phone vibrate. She received a text from Casey.

"Casey says we're about thirty minutes from the bridge and he needs a break." Sarah said.

Chuck ripped out the picture from the magazine and said "This is going to be so good."

Chuck and Sarah finished getting dressed and headed to the engine.

Xxxxx

Once back at the engine, Chuck ran another diagnostic check. Everything seemed to be in order. Casey came back from a trip through the train cars and saw nothing unusual. The prime Minister was in the third car from the end with the rest of his cabinet members that joined him on the trip.

About fifteen minutes from reaching the bridge, the lights in the engine compartment briefly dimmed and came back on full strength.

Sarah looked at Chuck. "What was that?"

"Yeah, what was that Chuck? asked Casey.

Chuck immediately went back to the control panel and ran another diagnostic check. At first glance all looked normal. Then he saw it. An additional line of code kept repeating itself every twenty lines or so.

"We've been hacked!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Can you fix it?"

"I'll try."

Chuck grabbed his laptop out of his bag and connected it. He ran an ellyptic curve algorithm but instead of stopping the virus, it did nothing. "Hmpfh. This looks like something from the Collective. Freddy must still be mad that I beat him."

"Do something Chuck!" Casey exclaimed.

Sarah said "Calm down Casey. Piranha will fix this.

Chuck looked at his screen and saw the problem. He went back into the system and regained control. "I should have known. Freddy keeps having the same problem with his compilers. It stopped me the first time because good hackers know better. The compiler can't optimize a value away like Freddy uses it. It was a piece of cake after Ii figured out the problem."

Just then they heard the click of a gun. It was pointed at the back of Sarah's head.

"Get away from the control panel," the train engineer said.

"Funny how you know English now, Mr. Engineer." Chuck said. "Besides, you're too late. I stopped your hack and put in counter measures. It won't work now."

"You're lying." The engineer dialed a number on his cell and spoke rapidly into the phone. When he disconnected, the man gave his most evil grin. "You may have stopped our original plan, but now something worse is going to happen. You're all going to die, along with the Prime Minister."

He forced Chuck, Sarah and Casey to the front of the engine with his gun so he was standing near the control panel. The engineer entered a code into the system, causing the train to speed up to maximum speed. Then he shot out the control panel so the display was unreadable and smashed Chuck's laptop into pieces. "Be prepared to die for interfering with our plans, you fools. It's over. We win" As he turned to leave the engine, Casey lept at him and grabbed him by the leg. He turned and pointed the gun at Sarah. Chuck yelled "Noooooooooooooo," and jumped in front of his wife and baby as the engineer pulled the trigger. Somehow, Casey pulled hard on the man's leg, causing him to lose his balance as the train jerked suddenly. The shot went high into the windscreen and the last bullet into the ceiling. The train jerked and the man hit his head on the side of the train, knocking him unconscious.

Chuck had never been more scared in his life. He thought he was going to lose his wife and baby and he clung to Sarah like the end was near. "Sarah, baby, of Sarah. Are you OK?"

She clung to her husband just as tightly and said "I'm OK, sweetheart." They continued to hold each other while Casey tied up the engineer.

Finally Casey spoke. "It's time to get your lady feelings in check Bartowskis. We still have a train to stop."

The train was barreling toward Kyoto in excess of 150 miles per hour. Casey's comments shocked Chuck and Sarah into action. Chuck went back to the control panel and at first glance it looked hopeless. No laptop and no way to read the screen. Chuck looked at Sarah and said "Please call Morgan. We're going to need his help. Casey, see if you can disconnect the passenger cars. The brakes are supposed to come on when the cars are disconnected from the engine."

Casey went out the back and looked at the couplers. He found a crowbar and began to whack at the lines. Sarah got ahold of Morgan and put him on speaker. "Morgan, we're on a runaway Bullet Train approaching Kyoto. You need to call the authorities to warn them."

"OK, Chuck, but how can I help stop the train?"

Chuck took out his portable handheld device and connected to CI's mainframe. He gave the device to Sarah while he removed the broken display. He found where the display connected to computer on the train and plugged in his device after he got it back from Sarah. Morgan called up the display on the monitor at his desk. It was in Japanese.

"It's in Japanese, Chuck!"

Sarah said, "Yoshi in accounts payable speaks Japanese. Get him to help you."

Alex had just hung up with the JTA and they were going to call Kyoto. She then called Yoshi and he came right away.

Casey finally was able to disconnect the passenger cars with the crowbar about fifteen minutes from Kyoto station. The brakes immediately came on, slowing the passenger cars and eventually bringing them to a stop. The engine, however, continued on getting closer and closer to the station.

Morgan said "Chuck, Sarah, we've got the display on our monitors in the conference room. CI's main conference room had a wall of a dozen monitors that could be adjusted to show a single image or up to a dozen separate images. The CI main frame was still connected to the JTA computers and Morgan had screens showing Kyoto Station, the tracks outside the station, Chuck's handheld device and Japanese news. By now word had spread throughout CI that the Bartowskis and Casey were on a runaway train and all of the employees in the building stopped what they were doing to watch the drama unfold.

"How do we stop this train Morgan?" Sarah said.

Yoshi translated the screen commands to Morgan. "I can do it from here guys!"

Morgan pushed a series of commands on the display. Chuck and Sarah felt the engine jerk a little and begin to slow down. "It's working buddy!" The train kept getting closer and closer to Kyoto Station. The screens in the conference room showed the station being evacuated and fire trucks pulling up.

"We're still going way to fast Morgan. Can't you slow this thing down any faster?"

"I'm trying guys." Morgan engaged the brakes harder and the Bartowskis and Casey could hear the brakes squealing. The train was now going seventy-five miles per hour but they were quickly running out of track as they were only five miles from the station.

"Is there a manual emergency brake system in the engine Morgan?"

"I'll check Casey."

Morgan pulled the schematics of the train up on one of the monitors. Alex spotted the brake.

"Dad, up on the right near the windscreen. Behind the panel marked with the red arrow."

Casey scrambled forward, spotted the panel and pried it open. Looking inside he saw what looked like a fire alarm. "Found it!"

"Dad. There's a warning. Don't use it if you are going faster than 60 kph. How fast are you going now?

Sarah said "We're down to 80 kph. How long before we reach the station?"

"Three more miles."

Sarah suddenly started feeling a little sick. The stress of the situation and being pregnant was having an effect on her. "Chuck!" She shouted as she doubled over in pain.

Chuck rushed to his wife's side and held her tight. "Baby, baby, baby. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to cramp up and feel sick to my stomach."

"Morgan. Call Ellie to see if there is anything to do to help."

"Will do."

The train continued to slow as it got closer and closer to Kyoto station. Finally, with about 1 mile from the station, the engine slowed to 60 kph. Casey pulled the handle. Unfortunately, it broke off in his hand. "Dammit! Casey shouted. "The handle broke. Quick, hand be the crowbar."

Chuck was able to reach it and not let go of his wife. He handed it to Casey.

Casey inserted the end and levered it into position. Unfortunately precious seconds were lost. He pulled on the bar and the emergency brake engaged causing a loud screech of metal and a sudden jerk. Fortunately Sarah and Chuck were sitting down on the ground and the lurch of the engine caused Sarah to fall into Chuck, avoiding injury to her. Chuck, however received a large bruise on his shoulder along with a few abrasions.

The engine had slowed to thirty kph when it entered Kyoto Station, twice the speed it should be travelling. It was rapidly reaching the end of the track. 25kph… 20kph….15kph….only 50 meters left 10 kph….5kph and the engine struck the end barrier to the track. The front of the engine collapsed in with the scream of bending metal. Thankfully the barrier held and the engine did not derail. Chuck, Sarah and Casey were thrown around the engine compartment some, but escaped further injury. The tied up engineer was not so lucky as he rolled hard into the side of the train compartment, hitting his head, knocking him out again.

xxxxx

Mr. Suzuki and Mr. Yamamoto were waiting at the station with the police when the train arrived, having flown in a few minutes before. After the engine stopped and it was apparent that it was safe to board, the rescue team climbed on board. They found Sarah in obvious pain being held by Chuck, sitting on the floor. Casey had managed to stand up and was huddled over the terrorist engineer.

The rescue team helped Chuck take Sarah off the train and placed her on a stretcher. The police immediately surrounded them in the confusion. Mr. Suzuki and Mr. Yamamoto came over quickly and explained what happened and the Chuck, Sarah and Casey were working for them.

"Are you OK, Mrs. Bartowski?" Mr. Yamamoto asked.

Sarah moaned in pain.

"She's pregnant. We need to get her to the hospital right away."

Mr. Suzuki ordered Sarah and Chuck to be taken to the nearest hospital. Casey came out of the engine carrying the tied up engineer. "Here's one of your bad guys. We succeeded in regaining control of the train before this guy pulled a gun on us. Maybe he can tell you where the leader is. We think he's part of the Koschi Group."

"Thank you Mr. Casey. We will take it from here."

"What about the passenger cars. Is the Prime Minister OK?"

"Yes. Another engine was sent to bring the passenger cars in to Kyoto Station. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Great. I'm going to the hospital to be with my friends. If you need to talk to us, that's where we'll be."

Casey remembered that everyone at CI must be wondering what happened as their call was disconnected when the train entered the station. Casey called Alex and filled them in.

xxxxx

Kyoto University Hospital

Chuck was holding his wife's hand as she was lying on the hospital bed waiting for the ultrasound machine to be used on her. He received a call from Ellie.

"Hey El."

"Hey Chuck. I heard what happened. Are you guys OK?"

"We're OK. Sarah was having some terrible pain but now seems to be OK. We're having an ultrasound in a few minutes."

"Good. Can I talk to Sarah?"

"Sure." He passed the phone to his wife.

"Hi Ellie."

"Hi Sarah. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think the pain was caused by all the added stress from being on a runaway train and having a gun pointed at my head."

"I thought you were used to things like that, being in the CIA."

"It's different now. I'm different now. I'm going to be a mom."

"It's great, isn't it? I know you'll be a great mom."

"Thanks Ellie. The doctor's here now. I call you afterward."

"OK. Talk to you soon."

A doctor and nurse entered the examination room. The nursed spoke English but the doctor did not. The nurse explained what they were going to do and lifted up Sarah's hospital gown, exposing her belly that was starting to show a baby bump. After putting gel on her skin, the doctor placed the transducer on Sarah's belly and moved it slowly around. She flinched slightly as the transducer was cold on her skin through the gel. Both Chuck and Sarah looked at the screen anxious to see their baby for the first time.

Being novices at this, the soon to be parents didn't know what they were looking at as the image displayed on the monitor. As the transducer was moved around, the doctor and nurse started to talk animatedly in Japanese. Continuing to move the device around changing the angle of view, they continued to talk faster. "What is it,? Is everything OK? Sarah asked, alarmed.

"Oh, so sorry. Not to worry." said the nurse. "Did you know that you are carrying more than one baby?"

"What!" Chuck and Sarah exclaimed together. "We're having twins?"

The nurse smiled and said "Everything is fine with your babies. You're not having twins, you're having triplets!"

"Triplets! Chuck exclaimed as he looked shocked.

"Don't freak out sweetheart." Sarah asked the nurse "Can you show us each one?"

"Certainly." Said the nurse. She spoke to the doctor and he moved the transducer around, stopping at a certain place. The nurse pointed to the screen and drew an outline of baby number one on the monitor with her finger. "Here is one baby. Oh, I can tell the sex of that one. Do you want to know?"

Sarah looked at Chuck and nodded. "Yes, please tell us."

The nurse pointed to the telltale spot and said "This one's definitely a boy."

Chuck beamed and Sarah laughed at him. "As long as he has your brown curly hair and piercing brown eyes."

The picture was changed and baby two came into focus. After moving the angle of view the nurse declared "And this one is a little girl."

Chuck and Sarah beamed at each other knowing that they were going to have at least one of each sex.

After trying for a few minutes, they were able to see their third baby but the angle was wrong to be able to tell the gender. Chuck and Sarah were thrilled that everything was OK and that they were going to have three children in a few months, but the doctor warned Sarah that she should take it easy more and avoid stress. That meant no more missions for her until after the babies were born.

The nurse gave them a copy of the ultrasound and some still pictures of each baby. Chuck and Sara thanked the doctor and nurse who told them that Sarah would be discharged shortly.

Chuck leaned over and kissed Sarah on the lips. "Three at once? We're well on our way to our own spy army."

Sarah smirked and pulled him down for another kiss, this one more fervent than the last. "I love you Chuck Bartowski."

"I love you Sarah Bartowski."

xxxxx

Before the three CI agents left Japan, they were invited to the Prime Minister's office where they received a special award and heartfelt thanks from the people for preventing a catastrophe. The engineer they captured led to the arrest of the leader of the Koschi Group and the JTA gladly paid the $5 million bonus to Carmichael Industries.

When Chuck and Sarah finally made it home, they were pleasantly surprised to find Emma and Molly waiting for them in their living room playing Mario Kart. They got up and gave Chuck and Sarah hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Emma said "Triplets, huh?"

Sarah just laughed and joked "I guess Chuck has some pretty powerful swimmers."

Chuck raised an eyebrow and Emma just laughed.

Molly asked "Swimmers? What are those?"

**A/N 2 - I decided on triplets because I recall seeing a Comic Con interview with the cast before Season 5 where they were asked how they wanted the show to end for their character. Yvonne said she thought Sarah should have triplets or something.** **Next up will be Chuck vs. Sarah, but don't worry, Sarah won't try to kill Chuck.** **But I do promise a nice massage scene (no knife under the pillow). ;)**


End file.
